dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Dicks
'Summary' Have you ever wondered Red and Blue could have been actually filming the film? It's harder than it sounds. 'Characters' *Red *Blue *Pink *Lord Tourettes *Director. 'Transcript' (The episode starts off with Red and Blue watching First Day of Cool on YouTube.) Blue: Okay dude! The episode's up, we got the Kickstarter money, let's get ready for the movie! Red: Right! (pauses) Aaaaaand, what's it about? Blue: Friendship, remember? (Red snickers) Blue: What? Red: (laughs) I'm sorry dude, but that's gay. Blue: Wait, how is that gay? Red: A movie about you and me as friends? GAAAAAAAAY! (Blue glares at Red.) Blue: I want to fucking kill you. (Later shows Red and Blue filming for the Docks scene.) Director: Okay, ready? ACTION! Red: Oh crap there's guards! Blue: What do we do? Red: Cartwheel. Blue: Cartwheel? (Red flips over, but lands on his head in pain.) Director: (groans) CUT, CUT, CUT! Break time people! Blue: Red, that's the 5th time you've failed! Red: ACTING IS FUCKING HARD, OKAY?! Blue: (sighs) Alright, alright. We need to get this film out by September 17, 2013. Red: THAT QUICK?! Blue: Dude, chill, why don't you get a beer? (Red dashes off) Blue: Don't be too long! (Cuts to the scene with Red and Blue running away from the Ninjas. Blue runs with Red, but gets tired and hurt.) Blue: (sighs) This is hard! Director: (groans) CUT! Red: Dude, stop bein' a puss. Blue: I can't help it! Acting is too hard! Red: Says the douche that told me that. Blue: Alright, alright dude, let's just take a break. (Cuts to the scene with Red and Blue on the island on fire.) Blue: Red! What did you do?! Red:..... What? Blue: You ruin everything! Red: What did I do? Director: UUUUUGH! CUT! What the fuck Red?! Red: What did I do?? Blue: You were suppose to act it out and pretend there was fire there! Red: But I didn't see any fire. Director: WE EDIT IT IN AS AN EFFECT YOU RETARD! Red: Ooooohhhh. I don't get it. Director: (groans) JUST GET BACK TO THE ACTING! (Cuts to the scene with Captain Crookygrin dying.) Captain Crookygrin: Another flight, another crash, perfect record... (dies) Now tally hoe. Blue: May the eagles carry you up to heaven. Red: Haha, that dude's gonna have a hangover tomorrow! Director: Haha! Perfect! Captain Crookygrin: Did I do a jolly good acting? Red: (shrieks) ZOMBIE! Captain Crookygrin: Wha? (Red pulls a baseball bat and whacks Crookygrin.) Blue: RED! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! Red: Dude, zombie. Blue: IT WAS ACTING YOU FUCKTARD! Red: So what does that mean? Blue: He wasn't actually dying! Captain Crookygrin: ''(coughs) Now I am, chap... Blue: (face palms) God damn it. (cuts to Lord Tourettes, Red, and Blue driving away from the cops.) Lord Tourettes: (worries) I can't FUCKING do it! Director: CUT! CUT! Why?! Lord Tourettes: I-I-I-I CAN'T DRIVE! Director: WHAT?! Blue: Seriously? Red: Dude! Uncool! Blue: Then why did you sign up when you knew you had to drive? Director: We wanted to make L.T. more of a badass. Blue: Then what the fuck do we do? Director: Stunt double? Blue: No! Director: (sighs) This is going to take forever. (Cuts to the scene with Pink outside her house.) Director: Uhh, why aren't you crying? Pink: Well, I don't feel very upset. Red: I'm on it! (Red pinces Pink's hand) Pink: OW! (starts to cry) Director: CUT! Red! You were suppose to stay in the ambulance! Red: I would, but I accidentally fucked the nurse inside. Director: WHAT?! (Later shows the scene with Red and Blue recovering from Ocho Muerte exploding.) Red: Holy shit, you okay? Blue: No way, you? Red: Nah. (tries to speak) Hey man, I-I-... (Red groans and walks away) Director: CUT! What are you doing?! Red: I told you this movie was gay. Director: JUST GET ALONG WITH IT! Blue: (groans) Your an asshole, Red. Red: (sighs) Fine. (Later, after the final scene.) Director: Cut! Print! That's a wrap people! Red: Thank god, that film was so awesome! Blue: Aside from you fucking all the girls and being an asshole. Red: Cuz I'm Awesome! (slaps Blue) Pink: Red! (refers to the movie) Red: Uh, I mean, sorry dude. Blue: Haha, I knew this movie would be good to film. Red: Still gay. Blue: SHUT THE FU- (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Movie Dicks? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes